The Place Where I should Belong to
by autome
Summary: What is Cloud's responds towards Cross? When she knows that he had a new girlfriend? Oneshot sorta


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man; all the D. Gray Man characters n items are belong to Hoshino Katsura-sempai.**

* * *

"_It's __**not**__ my problem! That's he's instincts! I'm not his anyone! I'm his comrade, that's all. Off the topic!"_

That line kept in my mind for the whole day. Why? I really don't care about him! He has a new girl, so? I don't care! Who cares?!

I stormed out of Komui's room.

I stood in front of the huge glass window, looking at the dark cloudy sky. Then it started to rain, the rain drops fall onto the glass window lightly with the help of the wind. My anti-akuma weapon, Lau Shimin, sat at my shoulder. I took a glass of wine, sipped and kept staring outside. I suddenly saw him.

He was wearing a black coat, holding an umbrella and walking out of the huge heavy door and in front of him, is another person, a lady. A lady holding another umbrella, dressed in a beautiful dress. She's that woman, I don't know her name or how she looks, but the only thing I know about her is that she's the new claim of his heart. The only shameless general of the Black Order Organization, Cross Marian.

I looked at them through the glass window of my room. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and then put his arm around her and another arm holding the umbrella. She just giggled and keep away her umbrella, sharing one umbrella with him; suddenly she pointed towards a direction. The direction is towards me! She saw me?

He looked up at me, with his cold gold eyes. Not even with a smile.

I froze. I thought he will give me that smirk, that recognizable smirk he uses to give me. No, not this time.

He just turns back and pulled her away from my view.

I felt something warm, yet cold slipped from my cheeks. I used my hand to feel it. It was my tears. I never cried before. Especially for that shameless man! But why? Why? Why am I crying? Why am I shedding tears for him? I just turn back to my bed. I lay there for the whole night, thinking of the image of Cross's cold golden eyes looking back at me.

The second day, a Finder came to me. He asked me to go to Cross's room. I asked him to tell Cross I'm not going, I don't feel well. He nodded and went to the direction of Cross's room.

I walked towards the window, a window where you can see the magnificent view of the area that is filled with forests. I stood at the window looking at the view; tears began to fell from my right eye. When I was going to wipe my tears away, a warm gentle touch landed on my scarred face. It was a hand, and it wiped away my tears, I looked back, it was him. That shameless general, Cross Marian. He looked at my with his golden hazel eyes again, this time, it was filled with care. I was shocked and I did not know what to do, I just stood there, leaning by the wall, let him wipe away my tears of sorrow.

He smiled, a gentle smile, "What's wrong, Cloud? You did not come to my room for a drink. Yet, you're standing here; I was worried when the Finder said you're sick." My tears just keep on falling down; he kept wiping it away from my cheeks, "Go to that lady of yours! I do not need your sympathy!" he did not go away, he came closer to me, "You mean that lady from last night? She's just a girl that keeps finding me, it's not…" even though his voice is gentle and concerned, I slapped him before he could finish his words. He looked at me, shocked. "You're not happy? Tell me, who did bad things to you? Let me take revenge for you, you're the only woman that makes me want to do everything for you, so, who is it?" he said it, in a gentle and soft tone, I do not dare to look into his eye, it makes me felt so guilty. I just opened my mouth and said, "You". He paused, then he uses his hand gently brushes my hair, "Sorry… I don't know you care for me; I thought you **dislike** me in anyway."

I cried, "If I hate you, why would I care about your love ones?! If I hate you, you can never touch me like this!! I… I..." I started to cry, then, a pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around me, and pushed my head lightly towards a broad shoulder, it was him. I tugged my head into his arms, snuggled inside his warm and loving hug. He smiled to me, "Don't cry, you don't look nice anymore." I smiled to him gently and happily, because I finally found the right arms I should belong into, Cross's arms.

His face moved towards my face and closer, and then he gave me a surprise attack on the lips. He gave me a kiss, and I kissed him back. He smirked, that evil smirk spread on his face. I know what he's up to, but I only care about he loves me or not, not what he will did to me.

My first ever fanfic! Hope everyone likes it!! XP

Please r&r!! Thanks!


End file.
